L'Autre et Lui
by komaki-56
Summary: <html><head></head>Lui est en exil et se noie dans l'alcool. L'Autre est Auror et s'immerge dans le travail. Un événement va les remettre en contact, après 4 ans loin l'un de l'autre. L'histoire d'une (re)construction</html>


L'Autre et Lui

Un autre.

En quelques secondes, le barman, habitué, lui resservi un verre de Scotch. Drago fut tenté de le boire cul-sec, mais les trois verres précédents lui soufflèrent que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A moins que ce ne soit sa conscience ? Baliverne. Il n'en avait jamais eut. Sa conscience avait toujours été l'Autre. Et l'Autre n'était pas là.

Il était saoul. Comme presque tous les soirs. Le barman lui fit savoir qu'il allait fermer pour la nuit, et Drago tituba jusqu'à la sortie.

- Je vous appelle un taxi ? Demanda le barman.

- Je rentre à pieds. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, marmonna Drago à travers le voile de l'ébriété.

La question était routinière. La réponse aussi. Mécanique. C'était ça. Les habitudes étaient mécaniques.

Drago se dirigea mécaniquement vers chez lui. Mécaniquement, il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Son studio lui parut à la fois immense et instable. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit instable. Il eut sa réponse quand il se cogna contre la table basse.

L'alcool avait cette merveilleuse propriété d'être aussi un anesthésiant. Il aurait un bleu sur le tibia demain, mais personne n'allait le remarquer. Le supermarché où il travaillait l'obligeait à porter un uniforme d'un mauvais goût atroce, mais au moins, il couvrait toute la longueur de ses jambes.

Penser à son travail réveilla une migraine tenace qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il avait trouvé cet emploi alimentaire. Bip... Bip... Bip... Il en rêvait la nuit, de ces bruits. Ils le poursuivaient même quand il se noyait dans l'alcool.

Trébuchant contre une chaise, Drago parvint à atteindre une petite armoire d'où il sortit une potion de sobriété. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive au travail avec une gueule de bois, son chef ne laisserait pas passer une chose pareille. Il avala donc le contenu de la fiole comme il avait avalé les six Scotchs quelques instants auparavant.

Sa vision se fit plus clair, sa nausée se calma et la terre redevint solide et stable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'armoire, avant de conclure qu'il allait devoir refaire des stocks de potions. Heureusement, les potions ne nécessitaient pas de magie, et les ingrédients des potions de base se trouvaient facilement dans le monde moldu.

Drago sourit en se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans une boutique ésotérique. Il avait demandé à la patronne au comptoir si elle était sorcière. Il avait été d'une imprudence folle ! Mais tout ce qu'elle vendait, tout ce bric-à-brac était relié à la magie ! Avec beaucoup de folklore en plus.

La femme lui avait répondu avec un sourire qu'ils étaient tous un peu sorcier sans le savoir, mais que pour sa part, elle était druidesse. Il aurait dû se douter que partir en exil en Bretagne, même chez les moldus, il aurait à côtoyer des excentricités.

D'un pas las et lourd, Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit. Il prit tout de même la peine de retirer ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Les chaussures de sport, c'était moche, mais c'était pratique.

D'un geste rituel, Drago se redressa un peu, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et contempla sa baguette, avant de refermer le tiroir d'un geste sec.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en séparer, après tout cela faisait partie de sa peine, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il avait fait croire à ses imbéciles du Ministère que sa baguette avait été détruite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela avait eu le mérite de provoquer la gêne dans les rangs des Aurors qui étaient venus l'escorter hors du territoire britannique. Severus l'avait appuyé, et il l'en avait remercié secrètement. L'Autre aussi l'avait soutenu dans son mensonge, mais Drago n'avait ressenti qu'un goût amer dans la bouche.

Repenser au défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres accentua le mal-être de Drago. La nausée le reprit, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait son incarcération. En comparaison, la courte période passée à Azkaban après la défaite du Lord, avait été une promenade de santé.

Drago s'insulta mentalement. Il ne devait pas y penser ! Il ne devait pas penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il ne devait pas penser à l'Autre ! Il se força à occluder, vidant son esprit de toute émotion, et put enfin s'assoupir.

Le verre de Scotch le narguait aujourd'hui. L'ivresse se faisait attendre. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il change de boisson ? De la vodka peut-être ?

Bonne idée. La vodka le soûlait, mais en prime, elle lui vidait la tête de ses souvenirs. Ce que ne faisait pas le Scotch. La vodka était devenue sa nouvelle boisson préférée.

Drago tendit la main pour caresser sa baguette, mais il se retint juste à temps. Un seul contact, même minime avec l'artefact magique, suffirait à prévenir le Ministère qu'il avait dépassé les limites de sa peine.

Drago se sentait vide sans la magie. Heureusement qu'il lui restait les potions. Severus serrait fier de lui. L'Autre peut-être pas. Il avait toujours détesté les potions. Même après s'être réconcilié avec Severus pendant la Guerre.

Il ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne devait pas penser à l'Autre.

Les potions et la boisson. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Il avait eu raison. La vodka était bien plus efficace. Plus difficile à éliminer avec des potions de sobriété, mais elle lui permettait, pendant quelques heures de ne plus penser. Ni au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni à l'Autre, ni à ses anciens amis, à rien. Le vide. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Mais Drago se savait trop lâche pour accéder au Vide Total. Trop lâche. Trop attaché à son ersatz de vie.

Si Drago avait été moins concentré sur le vide et un peu plus sur la vie, il aurait peut-être remarqué qu'il était observé. Évidemment il aurait fallu qu'il soit également moins saoul.

Le barman lui fit savoir qu'il allait fermer pour la nuit, et Drago tituba jusqu'à la sortie.

- Je vous appelle un taxi ? Demanda le barman.

- Je rentre à pieds. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, marmonna Drago à travers le voile de l'ébriété.

La question était routinière. La réponse aussi. Mécanique. C'était ça. Les habitudes étaient mécaniques. Peut-être pas si mécaniques que ça, ce soir-là.

A peine Drago eut-il passé le coin de la rue, qu'il fut accueilli par un coup violent à la tempe. Sa vue se brouilla. Il tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose, un mur, un lampadaire, pour ne pas tomber, mais peine perdue. Drago tomba à genoux par terre.

La douleur irradiait dans sa tête, dans ses jambes. Un nouveau coup dans le ventre, puis un autre au visage. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule, sur le sol, pendant que les coups pleuvaient.

Enfin, dans une demi-inconscience, Drago s'aperçut que la douleur refluait un peu. Les coups avaient cessé. Des mains se mirent à tâtonner son pantalon, à la recherche, vraisemblablement, de son porte-feuille.

Malheureusement, le cerveau de Drago lui envoya une toute autre information. Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse sous ses paupières closent, et son corps déchargea toute l'adrénaline disponible dans ses veines. Drago cria, et _repoussa _ses agresseurs. D'un seul coup. Dans un entremêlement de membres, les trois assaillants s'étalèrent au sol. Puis, prit de panique, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Drago respira bruyamment. Il n'était plus que douleur. Dans un dernier effort, il parvint à rassembler ses forces et à transplaner dans son appartement. Quand ses genoux heurtèrent le lino de son salon, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quelque part au Ministère de la Magie britannique, un drôle d'engin composé de rouages et d'alambics aux formes tarabiscotées, cracha un parchemin

Violation de Peine : 14 Avril 2003 0h52

Drago Lucius Malfoy

Naissance : 5 Juin 1980 18h33

Père : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (1954-1999)

Mère : Narcissa Irma Malfoy, née Black (1955-1999)

Peine : Destruction de sa Baguette Magique, Interdiction d'utilisation la Magie, Exil en France (Bretagne).

Violation de Peine : Utilisation de la Magie en présence d'un moldu : Sortilège Protego (14 Avril 2003 0h48), Transplanage (14 Avril 2003 0h50).

Un employé du Ministère parcourut rapidement ces quelques lignes. Il était étonné que ce pourri de Malfoy ait mis tout ce temps avant de déroger à la loi, mais un Malfoy restait un Malfoy, et il allait voir ça avec les Aurors maintenant. Il transmit l'information aux Aurors de garde et n'y pensa plus.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule ?

- Non ! Le règlement impose qu'on soit deux. Je sais bien que le revoir te met dans tous tes états, mais ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Laisse moi parler et tout ira bien.

Harry eut une moue sceptique.

- Bon sang Harry ! Tu es un Auror ! Hier, tu as arrêté trois sorciers dangereux presque à toi tout seul. Ce n'est pas lui qui va te faire peur ! Il n'a pas de baguette, et il n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua le jeune Auror à sa coéquipière. Écoute, Nymph'. Ce n'est pas de la peur. Je veux dire … Non laisse tomber. On y va. Mais c'est toi qui parle.

Tonks haussa les épaules, et transplana avec son coéquipier. Ils atterrirent dans une rue sombre. Un des lampadaires avait rendu l'âme depuis un certain temps, et le deuxième ne semblait pas en pleine forme.

- Tu es sûr que c'est là ? Demanda Tonks à Harry.

L'immeuble H.L.M. montait assez haut dans le ciel.

- Il habite au septième étage, indiqua Harry.

D'un coup de baguette, ils ouvrirent la porte et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Un panneau décrépit indiquait que la machine était hors service.

- Au septième, hein ? Grogna Tonks en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cage d'escalier.

Soupirant, Harry marmonna quelques formules et l'ascenseur reprit vie. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une porte. Le nom sur la porte était bien son nom à Lui. Tonks frappa à la porte, deux fois. Ne recevant aucune réponse, les deux Aurors décidèrent d'ouvrir la porte.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Appela Tonks. Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous êtes là ?

Ils avancèrent dans le petit studio. A gauche, juste après l'entrée, il y avait une petite kitchenette, au dessus de laquelle pendait du linge. Un canapé lit déplié faisait face à une petite télévision, et une table basse les séparait. Au sol, les deux Aurors remarquèrent une tâche sombre. Du sang à priori.

Harry lança à Tonks un regard alarmé. En quelques gestes, elle prit les commandes, et donna l'ordre à Harry de fermer la porte de l'appartement et de jeter des sorts d'intimité.

La baguette à la main, ils se rejoignirent au centre de la pièce.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Tenta Tonks une dernière fois.

Mais cette fois, il se produisit quelque chose. La porte de la salle de bain, qui faisait face à la kitchenette, s'ouvrit sur Drago Malfoy, vêtu simplement d'un jean. Les cheveux encore humide d'une douche. Les deux Aurors se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, baguettes tendues.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi !

C'était presque un miracle qu'il arrive à parler, tellement sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée. Un coquard avait fait enfler son œil gauche, et des abrasions rouge vif parcouraient son torse et probablement son dos.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit la femme. Je suis l'Auror Tonks et voici l'Auror Potter.

- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, répliqua Drago froidement.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais l'Auror Tonks lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher.

- J'espère que vous plaisantez, gronda Drago.

- Absolument pas. Nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur le sortilège de Protego que vous avez lancé il y a maintenant trente deux minutes, ainsi que sur le Transplanage que vous avez effectué, il y a trente minutes.

- Et bien, rit froidement le jeune homme. Les Aurors ont l'air plus efficace aujourd'hui qu'il y a quatre ans.

- Je vais vous demander de vous asseoir, afin que vous puissiez répondre à nos question, selon la procédure, puis nous jugerons s'il est nécessaire de vous faire emprisonner à Azkaban.

A ces mots, Drago ne put empêcher un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il chercha le regard de l'Autre, mais si celui-ci avait sa baguette pointée sur lui, il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Une grande lassitude envahi le blond.

Après tout, c'était Drago qui avait mis fin à tout ça. Pas de la plus douce des manières en plus.

- D'accord, concéda Drago avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Mais avant, j'aimerais m'occuper de ça.

Il pointa son visage abîmé.

- Je suis navrée, Monsieur Malfoy, dit l'Auror Tonks, mais nous ne sommes pas habilités à vous fournir des potions de soin.

- Pas besoin, répliqua Drago. J'en ai dans l'armoire, sous la télé.

- Vous avez des potions ? S'étonna l'Auror.

- C'est assez facile à faire, en fait. Il y a une petite boutique de druidisme et d'ésotérisme pas très loin. C'est là que je me fournis. J'ai acheté une vieille casserole en étain et une autre en cuivre à Emmaüs, ça me sert de chaudron. Je peux aller en chercher, ou bien vous allez finir le travail que ces petits cons ont commencé ?

L'Auror Tonks rangea sa baguette et l'Autre fit de même. Drago ne le montra pas, mais deux armes en moins le menaçant le soulageait. Restaient leurs regards.

Il boita jusqu'à l'armoire. Il était dégrisé, mais l'alcool était toujours présent dans son organisme. Il avala une potion de sobriété, une de soin, une potion de régénération sanguine et un tonique. Il appliqua un onguent de sa fabrication également, sur ses plaies et après quelques secondes, il put enfin ouvrir son œil gauche.

- Bien, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé-lit déplié. Que puis-je faire pour l'élite des forces de l'ordre britannique ?

- Nous aimerions connaître les circonstances qui vous ont amené à jeter un sortilège de Protego et à transplaner.

- A votre avis ? Demanda Drago amer. A quoi sert un Protego ?

- Ne soyez pas condescendant, Monsieur Malfoy, claqua Tonks. Nous sommes là pour comprendre, pas pour vous remettre en prison.

- Comprendre, marmonna Drago. C'est ça.

L'Autre eut un regard blessé, mais Drago n'éprouva aucun remord. Après tout, l'Autre ne l'avait pas protégé quand … Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- C'était involontaire.

- Pardon ?

- Le Protego. Il était involontaire. Je veux dire … Vous m'avez bien vu. Trois types m'ont passé à tabac. J'ai lancé un Protego inconsciemment.

- De la Magie Accidentelle, donc ?

- C'est ça. Et j'ai réussi à transplaner, en rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il me restait.

- Légitime défense, suivi d'une fuite lors d'une attaque. Pourquoi vous aurait-on attaqué, Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Pour mon porte-feuille, j'imagine, marmonna le blond.

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air très riche.

L'éclat d'orgueil qui autrefois animait le regard de l'ancien aristocrate se ralluma brièvement. Et brièvement, Drago cru voir l'Autre sourire.

- Il y a plus pauvre que moi, dans ce quartier. Il est plus facile pour les voleurs en herbe de s'attaquer à des gens comme moi, plutôt que de cambrioler des maisons cossues qui ont plus de systèmes de sécurité que la Banque Centrale.

- Je vais vous poser une question qui va peut-être vous mettre en colère, mais c'est une question qui entre dans la procédure habituelle. Possédez-vous une baguette, Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria-t-il.

Peut-être s'était-il récrié un peu trop fort. Peut-être que le regard coupable de son coéquipier alerta l'Auror Tonks. En tout cas, elle ne le cru pas.

- La procédure m'autorise à procéder à une fouille.

- Non.

La voix de l'Autre était calme et autoritaire.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda l'Auror Tonks d'un air outré.

- J'ai dit non, répéta l'Autre. Je me suis porté garant pour lui à l'époque, je me porte toujours garant. Voldemort a détruit sa baguette.

- Il a très bien pu s'en procurer une autre !

- Nymph' _s'il te plaît._

L'Auror Tonks eu une moue contrariée, mais elle céda.

- D'accord. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous remercie de votre temps et de votre coopération. Nous allons rendre notre rapport. Vous recevrez d'ici quelques jours un hibou postal vous avertissant de la suite de cette enquête.

- A savoir ?

- Un procès pour utilisation abusive de la Magie, ou bien une relaxe.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de suivre du regard les deux Aurors traverser son studio et sortir de son appartement. Il ne su à ce moment là si il voulait croiser le regard de l'Autre ou pas, mais quand il le croisa, la boule dans son estomac doubla de volume.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? Siffla Tonks quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

- Écoute Nymph' …

- Non ! Toi écoute ! Je veux bien passer certaines de tes exigences, parce que c'est lui. Tu ne voulais pas lui parler, pas de souci, j'ai mené l'entretien. Mais là, Harry, tu dépasses les bornes. Tu as sapé mon autorité ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je reste ta supérieure !

- Tu as raison, Nymph', concéda Harry. Mais il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Je veux dire, certaines décisions que j'ai prise à l'époque.

- Notre tour de garde est passé. On va chez toi, parce que Rémus et Teddy dorment et je n'ai pas envie de les réveiller. Tu as intérêt à m'offrir à boire et à manger.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr Cheffe ! Tout de suite Cheffe !

Harry décapsula deux bouteilles de Bière au beurre, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à Lui. Il avait changé c'était sûr, mais pas tant que ça. Si son regard était las, sa posture était toujours droite et fière. Si sa voix était désenchantée, elle reprenait vite du fiel quand il se sentait attaqué.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire que tu dois me raconter ? Demanda Tonks.

Sa voix avait perdu de sa fureur, mais ses cheveux roses tiraient bien trop sur le rouge au goût de Harry.

- A la fin de la Guerre, il y a quatre ans, le Ministère a fait jeter à Azkaban toute personne se trouvant dans le Manoir de Voldemort à sa chute.

Les souvenirs emplirent brusquement la tête de Harry et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Tonks resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Harry ne s'était pas remis de cette Guerre et qu'il en gardait des traces vives encore aujourd'hui.

- Il en faisait partie. Tu te souviens quand il a disparu, quelques mois avant cela ? Snape s'est vu confier sa baguette par Voldemort en personne. Tom Jedusort était bien trop conscient de la valeur d'une baguette magique pour la détruire. Enfin, bref. Quand le Ministère l'a fait jeté en prison, Snape avait toujours sa baguette. Et il lui a rendu quand il est parti en exil.

- Mais la procédure veut que l'exilé parte sans artefact magique. Encore moins une baguette. La fouille …

- Justement, il n'y a pas eu de fouille. Snape s'est porté garant pour lui, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Du coup, je me suis porté garant aussi. Nous avons dit que sa baguette avait été détruite par Voldemort.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ?

- C'était une période difficile pour lui. Je veux dire, ses parents l'avaient vendu à Voldemort pour assurer leur place à ses côtés, il est resté otage de ce psychopathe pendant presque six mois, et quand enfin, il est libéré, le Ministère ne fait pas de sentiment et le jette en prison, sous prétexte qu'il était dans les appartements de Voldemort. Avec Snape, on s'est dit qu'avoir sa baguette avec lui en exil le réconforterait, même si il ne pouvait pas s'en servir.

- D'accord.

Le micro-onde sonna et Harry alla chercher les deux paquets de manchons de poulet.

- Tu ne dis toujours pas son nom, remarqua Tonks après avoir grignoté.

- C'est trop douloureux de penser à lui.

- Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Non.

- Harry, ça fait quatre ans. Il a peut-être changé d'avis.

- Je ne pense pas. Il n'avait pas l'air content de me voir tout à l'heure.

- Il venait de se faire tabasser. Je suppose que ça lui a rappelé des souvenirs. Va le voir, juste pour lui dire que tu es là en cas de besoin.

- Pourquoi accepterait-il de me voir moi, alors qu'il refuse même de voir Blaise son meilleur ami, ou bien Snape qui est son Parrain ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Harry. Vous avez été ensemble pendant plus d'un an. Ce genre de sentiment ne s'en va pas du jour au lendemain. Il en reste toujours une trace.

- Il a eu quatre ans d'exil et six mois chez Voldemort pour m'oublier.

- Par Merlin Harry ! Tu es encore plus têtu que Sirius pouvait l'être ! Et ce n'est pas un compliment !

- T'énerve pas Nymph'. Si tu y tiens absolument, j'irais le voir.

- Pas si j'y tiens, Harry. C'est pour toi que tu dois le faire.

Bip … Bip … Bip …

A peine un quart d'heure derrière sa caisse, et déjà sa migraine revenait à la charge. La seule consolation de Drago était que, tout abrutissant que ce soit comme boulot, au moins il s'arrêtait de penser.

Il avait passé une nuit très courte. Son agression lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Très mauvais. Les cauchemars étaient revenus en surnombre, et il s'était réveillé deux fois en larme, tremblant comme une feuille. Terrorisé, persuadé d'être de retour au Manoir des Ténèbres.

Des yeux verts et des yeux rouges le hantaient, et il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup la nuit prochaine non plus.

Bip … Bip … Bip …

Annoncer le montant dû au magasin, dire bonjour dans un sourire. Même avec trois ans et demi de pratique, cela restait difficile. Faire semblant. Sourire n'était plus un acte naturel dans la vie de Drago. Il l'avait peu été, sauf quand il fréquentait l'Autre. L'Autre savait lui donner le sourire. Drago soupira. Voldemort avait tout gâché. Mais c'était de sa faute à lui, s'il n'avait pas pu se reconstruire. Il n'avait même pas essayé.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour endurer ce bruit toute la journée.

Drago sursauta violemment. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, trop occupé à faire défiler les articles devant le rayon laser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda sèchement Drago.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Après ce que tu as vécu cette nuit …

C'était presque bon de parler à nouveau anglais. Mais Drago n'arrivait pas à savourer le moment.

- Tu as vu, maintenant tu peux partir.

- Je veux juste qu'on discute.

- Et bien, pas moi.

Drago avait oublié que l'Autre pouvait se montrer plus têtu qu'une mule. Il trouvait ça drôle, agaçant ou même dangereux autrefois. Maintenant, il trouvait cela ennuyeux.

- Je voudrais juste comprendre Drago. Cela fait quatre ans. Quatre ans que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu …

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir, Potter !

- Et je t'ai obéi ! Alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de venir pour obtenir une explication ! Aujourd'hui, je te la demande, cette explication. S'il te plaît.

- Cela fera quarante-trois euros et dix-neuf centimes, annonça en français Drago à la cliente qui les regardait d'un drôle d'air.

L'Autre se passa une main dans les cheveux, d'un air gêné pendant que Drago indiquait à la cliente les modalités pour obtenir une carte de fidélité. Puis il passa au client suivant.

- Tout ce que je te demande, enchaîna l'Autre, c'est de prendre un verre avec moi, ce soir quand tu auras fini ton travail. Ou demain.

- Avez-vous la carte du magasin ? Cela vous fera dix-sept euros et vingt-trois centimes s'il vous plaît.

Drago encaissa et rendit sa monnaie au client, puis passa au suivant. Et encore au suivant.

L'Autre attendait toujours, de plus en plus nerveux. Il mettait et retirait ses mains de ses poches, faisait quelques pas, en rond, regardait un peu partout. Au bout d'un moment de ce manège, Drago capitula.

- 18h30, après mon service. Il y a un bar pas loin qui s'appelle La Dérive.

- Merci Drago, souffla l'Autre.

Le cœur de Drago gonfla étrangement.

- Avez-vous la carte du magasin ?

Harry avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Lui n'était toujours pas arrivé. Harry consulta sa montre moldue. 18H47. Encore dix minutes, et il partait. Il lui avait sûrement posé un lapin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était toujours là, et Lui entrait dans le bar. Il ne fit même pas mine de le chercher du regard et se dirigea tout droit vers le comptoir. Le barman lui servit un verre d'un liquide ambré qu'il avala d'un trait. Le barman lui en servit un deuxième, pointa Harry du doigt et repartit à ses occupations.

- Dure journée ? Demanda Harry.

- Pas spécialement, répondit le blond.

- Le cul-sec était en quel honneur ?

- Je fais toujours ça avec le premier.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis un habitué, répondit Drago d'un ton presque léger.

- Mais … depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois ans maintenant. Oui, ça dois être ça. Ne fais pas cette tête Potter. Je n'ai pas de problème, ok ? Merlin, tu es trop sensible. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon sur l'alcool et ses méfaits.

Sur cette bonne parole, il avala une bonne lampée de Scotch sans broncher.

- Et bien, Drago, fit Harry. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité.

- Tu ne sais rien Harry Potter, dit froidement Drago. Rien du tout.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, risqua Harry. Pour en apprendre plus sur toi. Je veux réapprendre à te connaître.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu me connaisses Potter, cingla le jeune homme.

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Alors pourquoi as tu accepté de me voir ce soir ? Contra le jeune Auror.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Lui faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Harry semblait vouloir creuser un trou dans la table à la force de son regard. Après avoir tué Voldemort, une table de bar, ce n'était rien, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, finit par souffler Drago.

- Tu te sentirais mieux si tu parlais à quelqu'un.

- A qui, fit Drago d'un air sombre. A toi Potter ? A un psy ?

- A un prêtre si ça te chante. Ou à un journal intime. Mais il faut que ça sorte. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Que quoi sorte ? Siffla Drago entre ses dents. Tu ne sais rien.

- Tu te répètes Drago, fit calmement Harry.

Drago finit son verre et alla se faire resservir.

- Tu vas en boire combien comme ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Ça dépend des jours. Habituellement, je suis à la vodka, mais ça m'empêche de penser.

- Je suis flatté, répliqua Harry d'un ton acide. Tu veux penser en ma présence.

- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée Potter. Tu ne me changeras pas.

Harry fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard, cherchant une manière de lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait savoir, alors que celui-ci buvait son verre à grande lampée.

- Drago... Il y a certaines choses que tu ne pourras pas éviter toute ta vie, dit Harry après un moment de silence.

- Je vis chez les moldus, Potter, dit Drago amer. Comment mon ancienne vie pourrait-elle me rattraper ?

- Comme hier. Comme le hibou que tu vas certainement recevoir incessamment.

- Un hibou ?

- Une invitation à un mariage, l'informa Harry. Blaise Zabini se marie avec Ginny Weasley et ils essayent de faire une exception à ton interdiction de séjour sur la terre britannique pour que tu puisses y venir.

- Je n'irais pas, déclara Drago en avalant une autre gorgée de vodka.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry. Il s'agit du mariage de ton meilleur ami.

- Ex, meilleur ami. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis quatre ans.

- Parce que tu as coupé les ponts Drago ! Pourquoi ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Moi le premier. Tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie, Drago.

- Je ne fuis pas. D'ailleurs, je suis même obligé de rester ici.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît. Si tu refuses de venir au mariage de Blaise, prépare-toi à le voir débarquer chez toi pour te mettre la mandale de ta vie.

- Il ne sait pas où j'habite.

- Pas encore, mais je pourrais faire traîner ton dossier sur mon bureau, partir prendre un café pendant qu'il est là.

- C'est une menace ? Gronda Drago.

- Exactement.

Quatrième ou cinquième verre. Harry n'était plus sûr.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sage qu'on ait cette conversation ici. Mon appart' n'est pas loin.

- Je vais payer.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Drago était fier mais aussi extrêmement conscient de l'état de ses finances. Que Potter lui propose de payer ses consommations n'était qu'une blessure de plus dans son ego. En plus des baskets moches, du jean usé et du studio. Dire qu'il avait été millionnaire. Dur à croire aujourd'hui.

Ils remontèrent dans le vieil immeuble qu'habitait Drago.

- C'est étrange, fit Drago plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. L'ascenseur s'est mit à remarcher avec l'aide de Merlin ou quoi ?

- En fait, c'est nous quand on est venu avec Tonks. Tu habites au septième et ça faisait beaucoup à monter.

- Harry Potter, moins athlétique qu'à Poudlard.

- Moi, non. C'est Tonks qui a insisté.

- Ce n'était pas une question Potter.

- Arrête, je n'étais pas athlétique à Poudlard. J'étais rachitique, et tu es bien passé pour le savoir.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement, et inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas, se collant contre le miroir de l'ascenseur, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'Auror.

Harry le remarqua, mais si le comportement de Drago le blessa, il ne le montra pas.

Enfin, dans une dernière secousse, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa au septième étage. Drago fit entrer Harry dans son studio et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- J'ai du thé, et du café instantané si tu veux.

- Je vais prendre comme toi, à condition que ce ne soit pas de l'alcool.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Je ne bois jamais chez moi. Thé alors.

Harry observa Drago évoluer dans sa kitchenette. Prendre la bouilloire, la remplir d'eau, préparer deux chinois d'un thé anglais à bas prix sûrement acheté dans la grande surface où il travaillait. Puis, quand il eut fini et en attendant que l'eau ne bout, Drago alla se chercher une fiole de potion de sobriété.

Enfin, il servit les deux tasses de thé, qui étaient en fait des verres, faute de tasse, en donna un à Harry et alla se pelotonner dans le canapé-lit, tandis que Harry prenait place sur la seule chaise de l'appartement.

- Tu es devenu Auror, hein ? Fit Drago d'un ton plat. Ton rêve d'adulte. Même Severus n'a pas réussi à briser ce rêve.

- J'ai tué Voldemort. Je crois qu'au moment où je suis entré à l'Académie des Aurors, j'aurais pu ne pas avoir une seule BUSE, ils m'auraient prit quand même. En réalité, Snape m'a beaucoup aidé à rattraper mon retard en potions. Au final, à l'examen, j'ai eu une très bonne note, pas la meilleure, un E, mais très bonne quand même.

- Laisse moi deviner. Dans les disciplines importantes, tu étais le meilleur.

- Oui et non. Je suis très mauvais en camouflage, et en stratégie, même si j'ai beaucoup progressé. Je suis bien meilleur pour prendre des décisions difficiles très vite, dans le feu de l'action. Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais le meilleur de ma promotion en duel et en combat. Je me défendais pas mal en orientation et en infiltration sans magie.

- Vous infiltrez les moldus ?

- Certains d'entre nous sont missionnés pour protéger des moldus importants, comme le Ministre, parfois même la Reine.

- Tu as déjà protégé la Reine d'Angleterre ?

- Moi non. Kingsley oui. Et je crois que Tonks a déjà protégé le Président Français en visite pendant la Guerre. Tout ça à leur insu bien sûr.

- Ça fait très film d'espionnage moldu.

- Je trouve aussi.

Pendant quelques instant il sembla à Harry qu'ils avaient retrouvé une complicité perdue. Mais cela ne dura pas. Le visage du blond se referma et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Ils plongèrent tout deux leur visage dans leur thé, tentant de se réconforter avec la chaleur presque bouillante du liquide familier. Le regard de Drago se perdit dans le lointain, pendant que l'Autre, son Autre, le fixait, attendant qu'il se décide. Parler ou le mettre dehors.

Drago ne voulait pas parler, mais à sa grande surprise, la présence de l'Autre ne le dérangeait pas. Elle était même réconfortante. Peut-être avait-il mieux guérit qu'il ne l'imaginait ?

- Pose tes questions, finit par dire Drago.

Son regard était toujours perdu, mais sa voix basse était ferme. Il ne voulait pas parler parce qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Mais il pouvait répondre à des questions. Ou ne pas répondre, selon le sujet.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté ce jour là à Sainte Mangouste, demanda Harry de but en blanc.

Drago se crispa.

- Ce que je vais te dire Potter, je ne l'ai jamais raconté à qui que ce soit, murmura Drago. Et cela va rester entre nous.

- Tu as ma parole, Drago, jura Harry.

- Pourquoi … C'est long et compliqué d'y répondre. Est-ce que … Severus vous a-t-il dit dans quelle situation j'étais retenu au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Pas vraiment. Voldemort se méfiait déjà de Snape à ce moment-là. Il lui a confié ta baguette, parce qu'il avait besoin d'envoyer un message à l'Ordre du Phénix. Un truc du genre " Je détiens Drago Malfoy, voici de quoi le prouver ". Mieux valait qu'il donne ta baguette plutôt qu'un de tes doigts. Snape a su que tu n'étais pas resté longtemps dans les cachots du Manoir, mais il n'a pas su où tu avais été transféré.

- En réalité, j'étais dans une petite chambre attenante à celle du Lord.

L'Autre ne savait pas réellement ce que cela impliquait, mais à voir son visage, il commençait à comprendre peu à peu l'horreur qu'avait vécu Drago.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas me tuer pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que je suis le dernier Malfoy de ma lignée, et que, à cause de la consanguinité, tuer les Sang-Purs mettaient les générations futures en péril. Donc, je pouvais toujours servir de reproducteur. La deuxième raison était que, même si mes parents m'avaient vendu au Lord pour sauver leurs vies, je restais leur fils. S'Il m'avait tué, ils se seraient détournés de Lui. La troisième raison, c'était nous.

Le cœur de Drago se serra. Cela avait été la meilleure et la pire des raisons.

- Par mon biais, et par mes souvenirs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accès à des informations très importantes sur toi. Un peu plus tard, je suis devenu une sorte de substitut. En me torturant moi, il te torturait toi.

Drago regarda par la fenêtre pendant que l'Autre restait silencieux. Il pensait vraiment avoir laissé tout cela derrière lui, des souvenirs du passé. Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile d'en parler ?

- Au départ, le Lord me torturait grâce à son esprit. C'était un Maître Legilimens, et je n'y connaissais rien en Occlumancie. Il me faisait croire ce qu'il voulait, me plongeant dans ma propre tête. Petit à petit, je me suis mis à résister. Un jour, j'ai été capable d'occluder suffisamment pour faire la différence entre ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Cela a mis le Lord dans une fureur effroyable. J'ai cru que je ne réchapperai pas à ce jour là. Finalement, il m'a gardé en vie, et il a trouvé un autre moyen pour me briser mentalement.

L'Autre respirait difficilement et était blanc comme un linge. Il semblait attendre la suite sans savoir - mais peut-être s'en doutait-il ? - que cette suite était plus horrible encore.

- Tu savais que le Lord était bi ? Demanda Drago d'une voix détachée.

La question qui n'appelait pas de réponse, sembla résonner encore et encore dans le petit studio. L'Autre se décomposa totalement.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

Drago eu un sourire atroce.

- Et si Potter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas le plus abominable. Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a violé avec ton apparence. C'est ton corps qui me prenait de force. C'est ta voix qui m'insultait et me mettait plus bas que terre. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était pas toi, c'était toi quand même. Alors, j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux. Survivre. C'était mon unique but. À ce moment, j'avais perdu espoir que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer, et chaque jour, le Lord se vantait de ses victoires et de vos défaites. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. J'ai tué mon amour pour toi, et j'ai répondu aux avances du Lord, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne se lasse pas trop vite de moi.

L'Autre avait le teint verdâtre. Il avait voulu savoir pourquoi. Il savait désormais.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé Potter. Par peur, par honte, par dégoût. Bizarrement, c'est Azkaban qui m'a permis de me remettre des tortures. Puis, plus tard, c'est l'abrutissement par le travail et l'alcool qui m'a permis de presque oublier les viols.

Harry ne parla pas. Il pouvait presque sentir les mots se bloquer les uns derrière les autres au fond de sa gorge. Il n'était pas Tonks qui pouvait vous faire rire de tout, il n'était pas Rémus qui pouvait alléger le poids sur vos épaules en quelques phrase, il n'était pas Hermione qui trouvait toujours quelque chose de pertinent à dire. Il était Harry, et Harry ne savait pas consoler les gens. Harry savait combattre, Harry savait défendre, mais Harry ne savait pas s'y prendre avec le genre humain.

Et Lui, qui semblait attendre quelque chose, une parole, un geste, une réaction, quelque chose.

- Tu avais raison, souffla Harry. Je ne savais rien.

Lui ne demanda pas à Harry de partir. Lui sembla se perdre encore une fois dans le passé, les yeux dans le vague. Les deux hommes restèrent assis, en silence, pendant de longs moments. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Harry partit.

Arrivé chez lui, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose. Drago ne lui avait pas demandé de rester loin de lui.

Quand l'Autre fut parti, Drago ne ressentit ni tristesse, ni soulagement, juste une grande fatigue. Déterrer tant de souvenirs d'un coup l'avait épuisé moralement. La nausée se faisait plus tenace que jamais et son mal de crâne s'était réveillé. Drago dormit peu cette nuit-là.

- Un café, s'il vous plaît.

La voix de l'Autre. Le corps de l'Autre qui s'assoit à côté de lui au comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Demanda Drago incrédule.

L'Autre lui sourit. Drago haussa les épaules et retourna à son verre de vodka. Le troisième. L'Autre à côté enchaîna les cafés, tandis que Drago enchaînait les verres.

- Tu vas jamais réussir à dormir Potter, articula difficilement Drago.

- Je suis de garde cette nuit, dit simplement l'Autre.

Drago n'insista pas. Quand ce fut l'heure de la fermeture, le patron demanda rituellement si Drago voulait un taxi. Mais avant que Drago n'ouvre la bouche, l'Autre répondit à sa place.

- Je le raccompagne, fit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Le barman hocha simplement la tête.

L'Autre marchait à côté de lui, ne cherchant ni à engager la conversation, ni même à le retenir quand Drago semblait en difficulté. La vodka mélangeait toutes les idées de Drago dans sa tête, son cœur battait trop vite, son équilibre précaire le tenait péniblement debout. L'Autre, les mains dans les poches de son jean, se contentait de l'observer. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de l'immeuble de Drago.

Ce manège se répéta pendant des jours, puis des semaines. Parfois, il arrivait que l'Autre ne vienne pas. Drago se surprenait à l'attendre impatiemment. Les jours d'absence, le blond buvait plus que de raison, mais quand l'Autre était là, Drago s'était surpris à boire moins. Parfois, après une dure journée, l'Autre trinquait à la bière avec lui. Une seule fois, il avait accepté de trinquer au Scotch.

Depuis bientôt un mois, cette présence silencieuse ou presque comblait une partie du vide que ressentait continuellement Drago.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un mois.

- Alors c'est là-bas que tu disparais chaque soir. Nymph' n'arrête pas de se plaindre que son coéquipier l'abandonne.

- Je ne l'abandonne pas ! Je suis ses conseils.

- C'est bien la première fois !

La femme Auror interrompit son mari et son coéquipier en pleine discussion.

- Tu sais que c'est faux ! Se défendit Harry. Je suis tes conseils … la plupart du temps.

Rémus éclata de rire.

- Ne les suis pas trop quand même, tu ne sais pas où ça va te mener.

Pour toute réponse, sa femme lui tira élégamment la langue avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

- Tu restes manger ce soir Harry ! Imposa-t-elle en criant de la pièce d'à côté.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira dramatiquement Harry.

Cela fit sourire Rémus.

- Oh, non ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu manques trop à ton filleul.

- Tu as une idée de cadeau à lui offrir pour son anniversaire ? Ses cinq ans approchent vite.

- Une Encyclopédie Illustrée sur le monde magique.

- Tu ne m'aides pas du tout Rémus.

Sans un mot, l'Autre déposa une enveloppe sur le comptoir et la poussa vers Drago. Le blond s'en saisi, et lu le parchemin qui y était inséré.

_Abandon des poursuites_

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'il retint de la lettre succincte. C'était la seule importante aussi.

- Soulagé ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Drago. Je m'en doutais un peu. Enfin, c'est toujours ça de moins à penser.

D'un accord tacite complètement informulé, ils décidèrent de ne pas rester au bar.

- Tu veux monter ? Demanda Drago.

L'Autre hocha la tête.

- Thé ? Comme l'autre jour ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Drago n'avait pas beaucoup bu, mais le regard silencieux de l'Autre aujourd'hui, lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Il lui donna un verre de thé, et le regard de l'Autre se planta dans le sien.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

La phrase était presque chuchotée, mais Drago eut les oreilles qui tintèrent comme si l'Autre avait hurlé. Il ne répondit rien.

Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, l'Autre posa son verre et approcha son visage de celui de Drago. Tout le corps du blond se tendit, mais quand les lèvres de son ancien amant touchèrent les siennes, il répondit au baiser.

Seules leurs lèvres se touchèrent et quand le contact se rompit, Drago se sentit froid.

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'Autre. Je vais partir.

Drago ne l'en empêcha pas.

Le lendemain, l'Autre ne le rejoignit pas au bar La Dérive. Ni le surlendemain.

Drago se noya presque dans la vodka.

- Tu as QUOI ?

- Mione, cela ne sert à rien de crier.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis un mois Ron. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait. La première fois qu'on se touchait de manière générale.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous informer que tu avais repris contact avec Malfoy ?

Ron semblait à mi chemin entre furieux et incrédule.

- Il t'a expliqué finalement pourquoi il t'avait repoussé ? Demanda Hermione qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

- Ça a un rapport avec Voldemort, hein ?

- Mione. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Maintenant, mets ta curiosité de côté s'il te plaît.

- Qui sait que tu as repris contact avec Malfoy ? Questionna Ron.

- Tonks et Rémus. Principalement parce que Tonks est ma coéquipière.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter à part

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Le séduire à nouveau.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, Harry, remarqua Hermione. Outre le fait qu'il a été explicite il y a quatre ans, mais il va devoir passer outre le _pourquoi_ il t'a rejeté.

Harry se dit que cette fille était trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

Quand l'Autre entra dans le bar, après trois jours d'absence, le premier réflexe de Drago fut la colère.

L'Autre prit un irish coffee, signe qu'il était nerveux.

- Tu as eu peur de moi Potter ? Fit Drago ironique.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry en avalant une gorgée de liquide brûlant.

- Le grand Harry Potter, peureux devant un pauvre exilé ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir Drago. J'avais peur de ta … réaction.

- Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu ne m'as pas forcé. Et je ne t'ai pas repoussé.

Harry avala encore un peu de café alcoolisé.

- Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne savais plus où j'en étais.

- Viens Potter. Toi et moi, on a assez eu d'alcool pour ce soir.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Drago jeta sa veste dans un coin et prépara du thé.

- Toujours pas de sucre Potter ?

- Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Harry. Tu m'appelais Harry avant.

- C'était avant Potter, répondit Drago d'une voix lasse.

- Je t'appelle bien Drago, moi.

- Tu fais comme tu veux.

L'Autre soupira, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Pour l'appeler Harry, Drago allait devoir se remettre à lui faire confiance, et ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Chuchota Drago presque embarrassé.

- Cela me semblait être une bonne chose à faire. Et je savais que tu ne repousserais pas.

- Comment pouvais-tu savoir une chose pareille, s'étonna le Blond.

L'Autre haussa les épaules.

- On ne peut pas redevenir … comme avant Potter, dit Drago avec tristesse. Nous deux, c'est finit.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer. Pour être honnête, je n'éprouve plus de désir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai plus de désir pour qui que ce soit. Je n'ai plus de fantasme. Je n'ai même plus d'érection le matin. Je suis devenu asexué Potter. Mais toi, à un moment, tu voudras plus qu'une relation platonique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça.

- Tu as raison. Un jour, je vais t'en vouloir. Tu peux faire de la Magie. Pas moi. Ça me ronge déjà. Ça me rongeait avant, de regarder chaque soir ma baguette sans pouvoir même y toucher. Je suis vide sans la Magie, et je t'en veux d'être plein d'elle, de t'en servir.

- Je pourrais faire rouvrir ton dossier. Après tout, comme Tonks n'arrête pas de me le répéter, je suis Harry Potter. A 19 ans, le Magenmagot m'a proposé un siège à vie.

- Tu as accepté ? Je croyais que tu détestais la politique.

- Je la déteste toujours. Mais Hermione m'a convaincu de ne pas refuser. Ça pourrait servir qu'elle m'a dit.

- Granger a toujours eu plus de jugeote que tous les Gryffondors réunis. Mais c'est non Potter.

- Non ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on rouvre mon dossier. Il n'y a rien dedans à part un passé que j'essaye d'oublier. J'ai remonté la pente Potter. Tout seul. Aujourd'hui je vis dans un quartier, où les gens me connaissent un peu comme étant le caissier du supermarché du coin, qui se saoule chaque soir dans le même bar. Et ils n'en ont rien à foutre. Ils me foutent la paix. C'est tout ce que je demande. Si je reviens, si miraculeusement, on me rend mes droits de sorciers, je n'aurais pas la paix. Je ne veux pas de la pitié de mes anciens amis. Je ne veux pas du mépris des gens. Je veux juste être tranquille. Ici, je suis tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Drago. C'est de la tristesse.

- C'est pareil Potter.

- Non, Drago ça ne l'est pas. Tu manques à Blaise. Tu manques à Pansy. Tu manques à Snape. Tous ne seront pas contre toi. Et puis, je te propose juste d'avoir à nouveau accès à la Magie, de laver ton nom de toutes les horreurs que raconte les journaux. Je ne te force pas à revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Je ne te le propose même pas.

- Trop de tapage médiatique. Non Potter. Non.

- Accepte de les voir juste une fois, pour te prouver qu'ils ne ressentent pas de pitié à ton égard, supplia presque l'Autre. C'étaient tes amis après tout.

- Tu veux que je vois qui Potter ? Blaise ? Que j'ai envoyé paître de la pire des manières quand il est venu me rendre visite à Azkaban ? Pansy ? Que j'ai traité de traînée parce qu'elle fréquentait George Weasley, après la mort de Gregory ? Severus ? Le pire manipulateur de l'histoire après Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

- Tu es d'un optimisme sans bornes.

- C'est ce que tu me disais aussi, avant, dit Harry d'une voix triste.

- Alors tu n'as pas changé Potter. Grand bien t'en fasse.

Drago se sentait las. Il avait fait une croix sur la Magie, sur sa vie d'avant. L'Autre n'avait aucun droit de lui faire miroiter une chose pareille.

L'Autre n'ajouta rien, mais il revint les jours suivants.

'Laisse-moi ton amitié' avait-il dit le lendemain. Drago avait cédé. Il avait accepté la présence quotidienne de l'Autre. Il en avait presque besoin désormais. Drago se savait sur une pente glissante et que sa volonté pouvait céder à tout moment. Il avait mentit. Il n'avait pas fait une croix sur sa vie d'avant. La preuve était sa baguette dans son tiroir. La preuve était l'assiduité avec laquelle l'Autre venait le voir. La preuve était que la carapace de Drago commençait à se fissurer.

Mais un soir, l'Autre ne vint pas. Ni le lendemain, ni le jour suivant. Drago ne sut pas tout de suite s'il devait se sentir en colère d'un abandon si subit, ou s'il devait se sentir inquiet. Après une semaine, Drago avait décidé d'être alarmé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le monde magique, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

Quand il pointa à son travail, ce jour-là, la boule d'appréhension dans son estomac lui soulevait le cœur. Quand son chef se pointa à sa caisse, il faillit vomir d'angoisse.

- Drago, y'a des gens qui veulent te parler. Ils disent qu'il sont d'la police. Sont dans la salle de conf'. Fait vite, ou se s'ra prit sur ta pause. Sam va te remplacer.

Drago ouvrit la porte de la Salle de Conférence et son cœur se figea. Il y avait l'Auror Tonks, et Severus Snape. Son parrain lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, mais Drago sut à son petit pincement de lèvre que l'homme était tout de même content de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago alarmé.

- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, fit l'Auror Tonks de son ton professionnel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta Drago sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- Drago, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi, demanda Severus de sa voix grave.

Finalement, le blond obéit.

- C'est à propos de Potter, c'est ça ?

- Oui, admit l'Auror. Harry est à l'hôpital depuis quelques jours.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une embuscade. Il a pris un sort inconnu pendant une opération. Depuis il alterne les phases de coma, et les phases de délire.

- Un sort inconnu ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Severus.

- De la grande Magie Noire, répondit son parrain en provocant une grimace sur le visage de l'Auror. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une invention personnelle. Malheureusement, l'inventeur du sortilège s'est suicidé.

- Mais Snape dit que tu peux peut-être apporter ton aide, enchaîna Tonks rapidement.

- Comment ça ? Fit Drago d'un ton sceptique. Je vous rappelle que je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser la Magie.

- Nous sommes au courant, répliqua Severus d'un ton coupant. Mais pour la survie du Héros du Monde Sorcier, le Magenmagot est près à rouvrir ton dossier.

- Vous plaisantez. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a Potter.

- En réalité, expliqua Tonks en détachant ses mots. Quand Harry se réveille et qu'il délire, il n'a que ton nom à la bouche.

Drago la fixa, interdit.

- Mon nom ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Nous non plus, dit Severus. C'est pour cela que nous avons fait une demande auprès de la Justice pour que tu puisses nous accompagner et tenter de sauver Potter. Il faut faire vite. Les phases de délires sont de plus en plus courtes et de plus en plus violentes. Nous avons peur qu'il ne plonge définitivement dans le coma.

À ce moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Drago et Tonks. Severus Snape resta impassible.

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'énerva son chef. Ça fait déjà vingt minutes ! Je vais retirer ça de ta paye !

- Vous n'allez pas faire cela, dit Severus d'une voix menaçante dans un français parfait.

Même avec des vêtements moldus, Severus Snape était impressionnant.

- Et en quel honneur ? J'ai un magasin à faire tourner.

- Vous dégagez une marge de plus d'un million et demi chaque année. Ce n'est pas la paye d'un petit employé qui va vous faire couler, répliqua Severus d'un ton polaire. Je dirais même que vous allez donner à Monsieur Malfoy, ici présent, un congé payé d'une durée illimité car la justice requiert son témoignage outre-manche.

- Je ne vais pas faire une chose pareille, décréta l'homme ventripotent alors que Drago s'exclamait

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté !

- En fait, Monsieur Malfoy, dit l'Auror Tonks, vous n'avez pas le choix. Nous avons l'ordre de vous ramener au Royaume-Uni.

À la surprise de tous, Drago éclata d'un rire amer.

- C'est la meilleure. J'ai été déclaré coupable et envoyé en exil sans aucune forme de procès, et maintenant on veut _m'obliger _à y retourner ? Il n'en est pas question.

- Alors tu laisserais Potter mourir ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

Le manager, toujours à la porte ne comprenait pas grand chose à la discussion. D'abord parce qu'elle était en anglais, et ensuite parce que la situation le dépassait. En définitive, il obéit à l'Homme en noir, et repartit traumatiser ses autres employés. Il ne remarqua jamais que la femme avait pointé un bout de bois dans sa direction.

Drago baissa les yeux et détourna la tête.

- Le Magenmagot est prêt à faire un geste et à étudier ton dossier, dit Tonks mais Drago ne répondit pas.

- Auror Tonks, fit Severus, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes ?

L'Auror eu l'air surprise, mais elle accepta et sortit de la salle de conférence.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aider Potter ? Tu ne le détestes plus depuis longtemps.

- Il n'est pas venu me sauver quand j'en avais besoin, avoua Drago dans un murmure. Pourquoi moi j'irais le sauver ?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a essayé. Nous avons essayé, pendant des mois.

- Si ! C'est vrai ! S'emporta Drago. Chaque jour j'espérais que quand la porte s'ouvrirait, ce ne soit pas le Lord qui entre, mais lui, Potter ! Finalement quand, enfin, Potter passa la porte, ce n'était pas lui. Il est tombé de son piédestal ce jour-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non je ne le sais pas Drago. Dis-moi.

Et Drago lui raconta tout. En fait, il lui jeta la vérité à la figure. Il lui cracha sa douleur au visage. Il hurla, encore et encore, puis il s'effondra. Severus s'approcha doucement de lui, comme d'un animal sauvage, et délicatement passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme se blottit de lui-même contre le Maître des Potions, dans une étreinte rassurante. Cette même étreinte qui le protégeait autrefois des colères de Lucius.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous trois devant le bureau des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne. L'Auror Tonks lui fit signer tout un tas de parchemins et de registres, puis ils partirent à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

- Bonjour Maître Snape, les accosta une infirmière. Vous tombez bien. Le Médicomage Pye a demandé à vous voir.

- Très bien, acquiesça Severus en hochant la tête.

- Maître Snape ? Demanda simplement Drago.

- Je ne suis plus Professeur à Poudlard, expliqua son parrain. Je suis Maître des Potions dans la section de Recherche du Département des Mystères.

- Et qui t'a remplacé à Poudlard ?

- Hermione Granger.

Drago en resta bouche bée.

- A en croire Minerva et Lupin, elle est très douée à ce poste. Ils la voient déjà Directrice d'ici quelques décennies. Et moi, je préfère la recherche.

- Ah ! Maître Snape, les accosta un homme jeune en tenue de Médicomage. Avez-vous … je vois que oui, dit-il quand son regard se posa sur Drago. Vous êtes sûr que mon patient ne risque rien ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Severus d'une voix froide. J'étriperai moi-même mon filleul au moindre faux pas.

- Très bien, très bien. Je crois que nous pouvons l'amener au chevet du patient. Monsieur Potter est en crise délirante depuis maintenant trente deux minutes.

- Ne tardons pas alors.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que ça implique ces crises ?

- Tu vas voir Drago.

Et en effet, il vit. L'Autre était attaché à son lit, se débattant dans tous les sens, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, mais ne semblant pas les voir. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et en sortait un hurlement terrible.

Drago resta sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Les infirmiers et les Médicomages restaient impuissants à regarder la scène.

- Essayez de vous rapprocher, Monsieur Malfoy, demanda le Médicomage Pye en le poussant légèrement dans le dos. Parlez-lui, dites-lui qui vous êtes, que vous êtes là pour l'aider.

Mais Drago resta statufié.

Severus fit signe aux autres personnes autour de les laisser seuls. Le Médicomage Pye finit par accepter avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, et Severus et Drago restèrent seuls, avec un Harry Potter hurlant.

- Il est censé être un héros, chuchota Drago. Pas ça. Pas attaché dans un lit d'hôpital comme le dernier des malades mentaux.

- Je sais Drago. Mais même les héros ont parfois besoin qu'on les aide. Parle lui. Dis lui que tu es là, avec lui. Cela marchera peut-être, ou peut-être pas.

- Je me sens totalement rassuré Severus, merci, grinça Drago.

Mais Severus préférait un Drago grinçant à un Drago paniqué. Il restait un Malfoy, malgré tout.

Le blond fit quelques pas vers le malade hurlant mais en restant éloigné.

- Potter, appela-t-il. Potter, c'est moi. C'est Drago.

Son appel resta sans effet. Drago releva la tête vers Severus qui lui fit un geste encourageant. Le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Potter, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Potter ? Potter ? Je n'y arrive pas Severus.

- Bien sûr que si, écoute, il hurle moins fort. Essaye d'initier un contact.

Drago déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour en poser une sur l'épaule du délirant. Immédiatement, l'Autre arrêta de se débattre, poussant des gémissements bruyants. En écoutant bien, Drago comprit que l'Autre gémissait son prénom. L'émotion le prit à la gorge.

- Harry, c'est moi, Drago, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je suis là. Je suis là.

Il glissa une main dans celle de Harry et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Soudain, les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête.

- Severus, souffla-t-il. Je sais ce que Potter a. Mais ce ne peut pas être une invention de l'homme qui l'a attaqué, puisque c'est Lucius qui l'a inventé.

Drago avait expliqué la situation au Médicomage Pye. Ce sortilège de Magie Noire avait été baptisé par Lucius le Sortilège du Détraqueur. Il consistait à faire revivre à la victime ses pires souvenirs en boucle jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'effondre.

- Pourquoi répète-t-il votre nom ? Demanda le guérisseur

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le sortilège a peut-être été mal lancé et l'esprit de Harry a trouvé un échappatoire pour ne pas craquer. Je ne vois que cette possibilité en réalité.

- La solution serait que Drago entre dans l'esprit de Potter pour aller le chercher, et combattre le sortilège de l'intérieur, dit Severus.

- Tu oublies une chose, Severus. Je ne suis pas Legilimens, et Harry est un très bon Occlumens.

- Je doute qu'il arrive à occluder dans cet état. Et tu n'as pas besoin de fouiller son esprit. Je pense que les souvenirs qui le hantent seront tellement présents que tu n'auras pas à chercher. Ce que tu devras chercher, ce sera sa conscience. Elle sera probablement cachée dans un endroit rassurant issu de ses souvenirs. A partir de là, il faudra que tu improvises.

- Super, dit sombrement Drago. Et si je reste coincé dans sa tête ?

- C'est impossible. Il faudrait que tu t'enfonces si loin dans son esprit que le lien avec ton corps se rompt.

- D'accord. Mais euh … pour lancer le sort, il me faut une baguette.

Tonks eut un air gêné, le Médicomage s'intéressa soudainement aux fonctions vitales de son patient.

- Prends la mienne, proposa Severus. Elle est caractérielle, mais elle te connaît.

Drago prit la baguette noire et une drôle de pensée jaillit dans son esprit. Severus devait vraiment être un fétichiste du noir pour que même sa baguette soit de cette couleur. Il se ressaisit et lança le sortilège.

Aussitôt, il se sentit aspiré dans une sorte de tornade. Les formes et les couleurs se mélangèrent, les sons se distordirent, les odeurs s'effacèrent. Après quelques instants, il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Des sons hurlèrent dans ses oreilles, l'odeur du sang, de la peur de la mort était partout. Drago ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, en pleine bataille. La Dernière Bataille, celle qui avait vu mourir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un sort passa au travers du ventre de Drago, le faisant sursauter. Il s'invectiva silencieusement. Il devait trouver la conscience de Harry. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Drago comprenait que ce souvenir soit difficile pour Harry. Pendant cette bataille était morts un grand nombre de personnes, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, des personnes proches de celui qu'on appelait l'Élu. Enfin, son regard accrocha une anomalie. En plein milieu du champ de bataille, à moitié enfoncée dans le sol, il pouvait voir une partie de sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille y était recroquevillé, ses yeux verts écarquillés, baignés de larmes, semblaient ne pas pouvoir se détacher de la scène de mort.

Tout à coup, il y eut un grand cri et la scène se brouilla. Le parc de Poudlard laissa la place à la Grande Salle, où s'alignaient les corps. Drago vit Harry Potter, le visage défait, le front en sang, se déplacer lentement, observant chaque visage mort. Son air coupable ne laissait la place à aucune interprétation. Il se sentait responsable du massacre. L'anomalie était toujours là, en plein milieu de la scène. L'adolescent pleurait maintenant, de gros sanglots agitaient son corps maigre. Drago comprit qu'il avait trouvé la conscience de Harry.

Il se glissa par l'ouverture et s'assit à côté de l'adolescent.

- Harry ? Appela-t-il doucement. Mais l'adolescent ne réagit pas.

L'image à l'extérieur de l'ancienne chambre de Drago, se brouilla à nouveau pour laisser la place à un autre lieu familier. Sainte Mangouste, ou plutôt la chambre cellule qui avait abrité Drago pendant quelques jours avant son envoi à Azkaban. Drago soupira. Il la connaissait cette scène. Il la revoyait dans ses cauchemars. Le jour où il avait rejeté Harry. Il se revit crachant des insanités, il contempla à nouveau le visage défait de son premier et dernier amour. La fuite du nouveau héros sorcier, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la conscience à côté de lui éclatait à nouveau en pleurs hystériques.

- Harry, appela à nouveau Drago d'une voix forte. Harry ! C'est moi Drago.

Changement de scène. La mort de Sirius Black.

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Tu n'as pas à revivre cela !

Drago voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent à côté de lui, et à sa grande surprise, il ne traversa pas le corps de son voisin. L'autre sursauta violemment et tourna son visage en larmes vers lui.

- Drago ? Fit-il d'une voix misérable. Drago ?

- Harry, c'est moi. Écoute, ce n'est pas réel. Quelqu'un t'a lancé un sortilège t'obligeant à revivre les moments les plus durs de ta vie.

Changement de scène. La mort de Dumbledore.

- Je suis venu te chercher, Harry.

- Non, c'est faux, dit le garçon faible. Tu n'es pas là. Drago ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Il ne m'aime plus. Il me hait parce que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

- Stupide Balafré, dit Drago d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas un sur-homme. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est déjà plus que toute la communauté sorcière a été capable de faire. Tu es un héros, mais même les héros ont leur faiblesse.

- Mais, tu m'en veux …

- C'est vrai, je t'en ai voulu. Je n'ai pas été capable de m'apercevoir que mon héros, toi, ne pouvait me sauver même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a longtemps fait croire que tu me trompais avec un autre homme. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Quand j'ai su que ce n'était pas vrai, la rancœur n'est pas partie parce que tu ne m'avais pas sorti de là. Mais je me leurrais. En tuant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu m'as sauvé, comme tu as sauvé des centaines de gens.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus.

- C'est vrai Harry. Ne le prends pas pour toi, mais je crois que je suis devenu incapable d'aimer.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua la jeune version de Harry. Voldemort était incapable d'aimer. Toi tu es juste perdu.

La voix de Harry s'était faite plus grave. Ses traits commençaient à vieillir.

- Si je suis perdu, offrit Drago, tu seras là pour me retrouver.

C'était peut-être, sûrement, une promesse en l'air. Drago ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer à nouveau. Mais son objectif était de sortir Harry d'ici. Alors, si cela impliquait de lui faire miroiter un espoir vain, Drago y était prêt.

Alors que Harry semblait de plus en plus réceptif aux paroles de Drago, la chambre de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef se reformait autour d'eux, les isolants des souvenirs douloureux du Survivant. Celui-ci vieillissait à vue d'œil, et quand il atteignit l'apparence de son âge véritable, il demanda

- Comment fait-on pour sortir d'ici ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le blond.

- Tu es entré dans ma tête sans savoir comment en sortir ?

- Je sais comment m'en sortir, mais pas toi.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Tu as été la cible d'un sort tout droit sortit de l'imagination fertile de Lucius, mon paternel. Il l'avait appelé le Sortilège du Détraqueur. Mais il a mal été lancé, sinon nous ne serions pas là, et ton esprit serait en train de s'effondrer.

- Le Sortilège du Détraqueur ? Il suffirait peut-être de lancer un Patronus.

- Pourquoi pas. Il s'agit de ton esprit, après tout.

- Le problème, dit lentement Harry, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler un souvenir suffisamment heureux.

- Concentre-toi. Tu es dans ta propre tête, il y a forcément un souvenir quelque part qui te rende heureux.

Mais Harry, coincé trop longtemps dans ses propres souvenirs lugubres, commençait à paniquer. La chambre se mit à rétrécir, et Harry à rajeunir. Prit d'un élan subit, Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche, stoppant brutalement la régression du Survivant. Quand ils se séparèrent, une scène se matérialisa autour d'eux. Un moment que Drago connaissait bien. Leur première fois. Leur amour, jeune et rafraîchissant, emplit la pièce. Harry se mit à sourire comme un dément, alors que leurs jeunes versions se disaient des mots d'amour.

Quelques larmes de tristesse coulèrent sur les joues de Drago. Enfin, alors que les Harry et Drago du passé commençaient à se déshabiller, Harry, son Harry, lui prit la main, et l'emmena hors de cette chambre. A l'extérieur, les pires souvenirs du Survivant continuaient à défiler. Calmement, Harry leva sa baguette, et, sans lâcher la main de Drago, il lança son Patronus. Le cerf brisa la scène pénible qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, et tout se brouilla. Drago se sentit à nouveau aspiré, mais cette fois, vers son corps.

Il papillonna des paupières, le blanc lumineux de la chambre d'hôpital lui agressant les yeux. Drago se rendit compte qu'un grand nombre de personnes étaient réunies dans la chambre, à l'observer lui, agrippant la main de Harry avec désespoir. S'en rendant compte, le jeune homme la lâcha.

- Que … Depuis combien de temps …, coassa Drago.

- Presque deux heures, répondit Severus à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que ça a marché ?

- Je crois bien que oui, répondit le Médicomage Pye. Les fonctions vitales de Monsieur Potter sont de nouveau normales. Il dort.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot.

- Tu y es arrivé Malfoy, fit un homme roux que Drago identifia avec un temps de latence comme Ron Weasley. Merci.

- Je vais demander à vous préparer un lit, dit le Médicomage. Votre énergie mentale et votre énergie vitale ont été drainées dans l'opération. Non ! N'essayez pas de vous lever.

- Pas une autre chambre, murmura Drago. Ici.

Il sombra dans une demi-conscience. On l'installa dans un lit, puis on lui fit boire une ribambelle de potions. Drago ne reconnut pas les personnes qui passèrent successivement dans la chambre. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elles dirent, mais certaines s'adressaient à lui, directement. Une des personnes - était-ce une femme ? - lui pleura dessus. Puis finalement, le sommeil le cueillit.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-il ? Il n'était plus dans la chambre du Lord, où était-il ? Où était-il ? Sa vision se fit moins, floue, son cœur se calma, et son esprit réalisa qu'il n'était plus au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis longtemps maintenant. S'il se souvenait bien des événements de la veille, il était à Sainte Mangouste, et, dormant dans un lit à côté de lui, se trouvait l'Autre. Harry.

- Bonjour Drago.

Le blond tressaillit. Il se tourna vers la voix grave.

- Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque neuf heure du matin. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

- Je veille sur mon filleul. Et puis, vu les derniers développements que prend cette affaire, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je reste avec toi.

- Les derniers développements... mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De ça.

Severus lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. La Une affichait

UN MANGEMORT REPENTI SAUVE HARRY POTTER

- Je ne comprends pas, fit pauvrement Drago.

- C'est parfaitement clair, en fait. L'auteur de l'article, un certain Dennis Crivey, est en couple avec une des infirmières attachées aux soins de Potter. C'est elle qui lui a tout dit. Je crois qu'elle est en train de se faire virer en ce moment même. Le bon côté de la chose est que l'article t'encense littéralement. Depuis le début de la journée, des journalistes des quatre coins de l'Europe font le pied de grue devant Sainte Mangouste pour obtenir un mot de toi.

Drago se recroquevilla dans le lit.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Trop de médias.

- Drago. Tu n'as pas à leur parler. Les Aurors vont prendre des dispositions pour te ramener chez toi dès que nous auront le feu vert du Guérisseur. Tu n'auras pas à passer devant les journalistes. De toute façon, tu auras des nouvelles du Magenmagot bien assez tôt. Amélia Bones, qui est la nouvelle Présidente-Sorcière, m'a juré hier soir de te rendre tes droits sorciers et de lever ton exil.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer aux Royaume-Uni.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Mais tu auras le droit d'utiliser la Magie à nouveau, et tu auras accès à ton argent et à tes biens.

- Ils n'ont pas été vendu ?

- Il y a un délai de dix ans à respecter en cas d'appel, de révision du procès ou de découverte d'un nouveau bénéficiaire.

- Je vois. Et Po … Et Harry ?

- Il se remet doucement. Son esprit est encore trop fragile pour qu'il se réveille, mais Pye dit que c'est une question de jours. Il sera sûrement en arrêt maladie pendant un sacré bout de temps.

Drago tourna la tête vers son voisin de lit. C'était vrai qu'il avait meilleur mine. Si on passait outre le teint blafard, il était beau comme cela, assoupit.

- Alors, il paraît que tu préparais toi-même tes potions ?

- Vraiment Severus ? Tu me fais la conversation ? Si tu me dis que c'est pour rattraper le temps perdu, je t'étripe.

- J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'a traversé mon filleul, pendant ces quatre dernières années, dit Severus d'un ton neutre comme si Drago n'était pas le filleul en question.

- J'ai un boulot alimentaire merdique, un studio minuscule et une vie sociale inexistante. Pas grand chose à en dire.

- Tu n'as aucun problème sérieux ? Avec l'alcool par exemple.

- C'est Potter qui t'a raconté ça, dit Drago d'une voix sèche.

- Non c'est Tonks. Elle a reconnu les potions de sobriété dans ton armoire.

- D'où la question sur les potions. Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'alcool. Ce sont les gens qui pensent que j'en ai un.

- Drago, après tout ce que tu as traversé, c'est presque rassurant de voir que tu réagis comme un être humain. En réalité, tu réagis comme un sorcier privé de Magie. Tu essayes de combler le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'ai étudié ce phénomène, notamment, pour les Aurors qui partent en infiltration chez les moldus sur de longues périodes. Pour les sorciers qui se privent ou sont privés de Magie, les substituts les plus courants sont la nourriture, l'alcool, voire la drogue et la prostitution. Chaque personne, exilé ou autre, qui en parle sont unanimes. Ils n'arrivent jamais à combler le vide. Alors, ils surenchérissent. J'espère juste que tu n'en es pas là.

- Je ne me drogue pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- D'accord.

- Et je ne prostitue pas non plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !

- Je n'imagine rien Drago. Il est courant que les personnes victimes de …

- Ne commence pas Severus ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! D'accord ? Je vais bien ! Je me suis débrouillé sans personne pendant quatre ans, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de continuer.

- La réponse est très simple, Drago, dit Severus calmement. Potter est revenu dans ta vie. Pire, tu l'as laissé revenir. Il t'aidera si tu le veux bien. Sinon, tu lui briseras le cœur une seconde fois, et vous ferez votre vie chacun de votre côté.

- C'était une tentative de manipulation ça ? Tu essayes vraiment de me prendre par les sentiments ?

- Ne sois pas continuellement sur la défensive. Tu es mon filleul. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur, et pour le moment, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois heureux.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas heureux, mais je ne suis pas malheureux non plus. Je suis juste …

- Vide ? C'est aussi peut-être parce que tu as vidé ta vie. Tu as fait fuir l'homme qui t'aimait, tes amis qui t'aimait aussi, moi. Ta vie est vide Drago. Il ne tient qu'à toi de la remplir.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver Severus, dit Drago la voix étranglée. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne pourrais pas supporter votre pitié.

- T'ai-je donné l'air d'avoir pitié de toi Drago ? En ce moment tu m'exaspère grandement, mais en aucun cas tu ne me fais pitié.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il en était incapable.

- Nous ne te demandons pas de prétendre d'être comme avant. Nous ne te demandons pas de faire semblant d'être heureux car nous seront là. Nous voulons d'aider à l'être vraiment. Nous savons que cela sera difficile, mais nous croyons en toi.

- Qui vous ? Blaise ? Pansy ?

- Même les Weasley et Granger. Même Lupin et Tonks. Surtout Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu le mérites.

- Bien sûr que non.

Ils y étaient. Le pourquoi du déni de Drago. Ce déni qui l'enfermait dans l'alcool, dans sa mémoire, dans ses remords.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne le mérites pas ? Demanda Severus d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai mérité l'exil. Je suis un Mangemort. J'ai la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le bras.

- Tout comme moi.

- J'ai rampé devant lui. Je me suis mis plus bas que terre pour avoir la vie sauve. J'ai accepté qu'il... j'ai accepté de simuler. J'ai accepté de … Nous étions presque un couple. Il me traitait comme sa propriété exclusive.

Drago ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de s'auto-flageller.

- Donc tu as vraiment aimé ça ? Le provoqua Severus.

- Non ! S'exclama Drago. Non ! Non! NON !

- D'accord, calme-toi Drago. D'accord. Alors de quoi es-tu coupable ?

- Je l'ai laissé faire.

- Oui, pour survivre.

- J'aurais dû …

- Lui résister ? Tu serais mort. Et crois-moi, la mort est bien trop définitive.

- Mais …

- Non Drago. Pas de mais. Tu. N'es. Pas. Coupable.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix désespérée.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, Drago. Qui t'a fait croire que tu l'étais ?

Drago connaissait la réponse, et il commençait à comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le Médicomage Pye. Après quelques examens, le Guérisseur déclara que Drago pouvait repartir. Une heure plus tard, une équipe de quatre Aurors, dirigée par l'Auror Tonks se présenta pour raccompagner Drago chez lui. Avant que le blond n'ai pu comprendre quoique ce soit, il était de retour dans son studio, seul.

Trois jours plus tard, il recevait un courrier de Sainte Mangouste. Harry Potter s'était réveillé et il demandait à le voir.

Cette fois encore, Drago eu droit à une escorte d'Aurors. Le Ministère insistait visiblement pour qu'il ne parle pas encore aux journalistes, et cela convenait très bien au jeune homme. Les Aurors déposèrent Drago devant la porte de la chambre de Potter et deux d'entre eux se mirent en position pour monter la garde. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la chambre.

Harry était assis dans son lit. Son teint pâle était moins cadavérique que la dernière fois que Drago l'avait vu. Un infirmier l'aida à boire des potions, et au vue de la multitude de fioles aux formes et aux couleurs différentes sur le plateau, il devait en boire beaucoup. Harry eu à peine le temps de lui sourire quand il le vit que l'infirmier lui donnait encore une autre potion.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, proposa Harry quand l'infirmier fut parti.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Drago sans bouger.

- Plutôt b... plutôt bien. J'ai quelques problèmes d'élocution, mais les Guérisseurs disent que … que … que ça va passer. Merci de m'avoir … avoir sauvé.

- De rien Potter.

- Tu m'appelais Harry là-bas, dit-il avec une moue déçue.

- Là-bas ?

- Dans ma tête.

- Alors tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui. Je me souviens de … de tout.

- Oh, dit simplement Drago en détournant le regard.

- Le baiser m'a surpris, mais c'était agréable.

- C'était un baiser onirique.

Drago était gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé que Harry se souviendrait de … tout. Et maintenant, il devait lui expliquer qu'il ne devait rien espérer. Mais avec un optimiste tel que lui, c'était perdu d'avance.

- Ça m'a paru très réel à moi.

Harry dû sentir le mal aise de Drago car il changea de sujet.

- La Présidente-Sorcière du Magenmagot est passé me voir tout à l'heure. D'ici quelques jours tu auras retrouvé tes droits sorciers, tes … tes … tes biens, et ton exil arrivera à son terme.

- Je ne veux pas revenir au Royaume-Uni.

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas l'air de … de comprendre que nous te do … do … donnons le choix. C'est avec des choix qu'on écrit sa vie. Si tu veux rester caissier dans ce supermarché, ne pas utiliser la Magie, ce sera ton choix. Ce ne sera pas imposé par le Ministère. Si … Si ça peut te rassurer, Amélie Bo … Bones m'a dit que ton dossier contenait tellement d'irrégularités que tu n'auras … n'au … n'auras même pas à passer devant une cour de justice. Tu peux me passer un verre d'eau ? C'est juste à côté de toi.

Drago lui tendit un verre et choisit de s'asseoir finalement. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Une tête rousse passa le seuil et se précipita dans les bras du malade, tandis qu'un homme à la peau noire la suivit bien plus calmement. Son regard croisa celui de Drago et le blond détourna les yeux.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ginny. Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien ! On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis. Je voulais venir te voir mais les Médicomages nous ont dit que tu avais besoin de repos. Rassure-moi, tu vas vraiment bien ? Tu ne nous caches rien ? Je te connais, Harry Potter, tu pourrais être en train de te vider de ton sang et toujours dire que tu vas bien.

- Je vais bien Gin'. Et ce n'est … n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est le Guérisseur.

- Ah, bien, très bien.

- Salut Blaise, fit Harry en se tournant vers le fiancé de la jeune femme. Co … comment vas-tu.

- Bien, dit l'homme en serrant la main du Survivant. Nous ignorions que tu avais … de la visite.

- Les quatre Aurors qui font le pied de grue devant la porte ne t'ont pas mis sur la piste ? Grinça Drago.

- Des Aurors ? Fit Harry perdu.

- Jusqu'à ce que le Magenmagot ne rende son verdict, je suis toujours persona non grata en Grande-Bretagne, rappela Drago d'une voix froide. Je dois donc être escorté partout où je vais.

- Ah, fit Harry. Je l'ignorais.

- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi Potter, je vais te laisser avec tes amis.

Le visage de Blaise Zabini se crispa de rage. Harry hocha la tête, sans parvenir à cacher son air inquiet. Drago quitta la pièce, mais il fut immédiatement suivi par son ancien meilleur ami.

Les Aurors ne tressaillirent même pas quand Blaise le planqua contre le mur du couloir dans un mouvement de fureur. La vue de Drago se brouilla, et il lutta pour ne pas perdre le contact avec la réalité. Pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les souvenirs.

- Tes amis ? Vraiment Drago ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Que nous ne sommes plus amis ?

Drago tenta de détourner la tête encore une fois, incapable de regarder Blaise dans les yeux.

- Regarde moi ! Regarde moi Drago ! Si c'est vrai, alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le !

Mais Drago était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Son instinct de survie reprenait le dessus, et la panique commençait à le submerger. Comme dans la ruelle quelques semaines plus tôt, son cerveau lui envoyait les mauvaises informations, et son corps libéra une grande quantité d'adrénaline.

- DIS-LE ! Rugit Blaise hors de lui.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Une déflagration magique envoya Blaise valser contre un mur, l'assommant à moitié. Les Aurors, jusque là impavides, dégainèrent leurs baguettes et mirent Drago en joue. Le blond tomba au sol, se recroquevillant, tandis que des infirmiers et des Médicomages accouraient. La porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Survivant en tenue d'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Voyant la scène, les Aurors pointant un Drago Malfoy visiblement pas dans son état normal au sol, et des infirmiers soignant le crâne ouvert d'un Blaise Zabini, il se mit en colère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Cria-t-il à l'adresse d'un des Aurors.

- Monsieur Zabini a voulu demandé des comptes au prévenu. Celui-ci a fait usage de la Magie alors qu'il n'y est pas autorisé. Le Bureau des Aurors doit déjà être prévenu grâce à la Trace, nous attendons des ordres.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! S'exclama Ginny derrière Harry. Blaise a collé Malfoy contre le mur et vous n'êtes pas intervenus pour les séparer ? Mais quel genre d'Aurors êtes vous ? C'est un hôpital ici ! Pas la cours de promenade d'Azkaban !

- Drago ? Appela Harry accroupi devant le jeune homme. Drago tu m'entends ?

- Je suis désolé, Maître, marmonnait le blond les yeux fermé. Je suis désolé, je ne le ferais plus. Je suis désolé. Ne me faites pas de mal Maître. Je suis désolé.

- Médicomage Pye ? Appela Harry.

Le Guérisseur abandonna Blaise aux bons soins de ses subalternes et accouru vers Harry. Quand il vit l'état du blond, il s'approcha mais Harry le retint.

- Non, surtout ne le touchez pas. Il n'est pas conscient d'être ici. Je pense qu'il croit être de retour au Manoir de Voldemort.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit le Guérisseur.

- Il y a été torturé pendant des mois. Je … Je … Je crois que Drago souffre d'une sorte de Syndrome de stress post-traumatique. C'est une appellation moldue, je ne sais pas si cela a même un nom chez les Sorciers.

- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Nous appelons cela la Maladie de Derwent. Je vais faire une demande pour que Monsieur Malfoy soit hospitalisé dans les plus brefs délais.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, je vais … je vais le faire revenir. Il faut juste qu'il … il n'y ait plus personne dans le couloir.

- Monsieur Potter, dit un Auror. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne pouvons vous laisser seul avec le prévenu.

- Monsieur Malfoy est en passe de … de récupérer ses droits sorciers, Sephen. Il n'est plus un prévenu pour ma part.

- Mais tout de même, le protocole …

- J'ai vaincu Voldemort. Je crois que je peux m'en sortir face à un Malfoy désarmé et perdu. Mais vous pouvez tout de même vous … vous rendre utile. Allez chercher Severus Snape au Département des Mystères.

Les Aurors capitulèrent et tandis que l'un obéissait à Harry, les autres aidèrent le Médicomage Pye à évacuer le couloir.

Harry s'assit à côté de Drago, en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher. Celui-ci continuait de marmonner des excuses à un Lord surgissant du passé.

- Dray, appela doucement Harry. Dray, réveille-toi. Tu fais un mauvais rêve Drago.

La respiration du blond se calma un peu, et il stoppa ses excuses.

- Dray, c'est Harry. Tu m'entends ? Tu as fait un cauchemars.

Les yeux de Drago papillonnèrent et il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Ayant l'air de comprendre où il se trouvait, il se leva d'un bon.

- Qu'est-ce … Où est Blaise ? Et les Aurors ?

- Viens Drago, retournons dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ?

- Drago, dit Harry d'une voix ferme, calme-toi. Tu … Tu … Tu as mal réagi à ce que Blaise t'as dit, c'est tout. On va s'asseoir dans la chambre, et je vais te raconter.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Drago...

- Tout de suite !

- Ça ne va pas être possible Drago. Les Aurors ne sont … sont pas là, et tu as besoin d'une escorte. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer. On va juste s'asseoir et parler.

Drago céda et suivit Harry dans la chambre. Il s'écroula presque dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Harry passa derrière un paravent et s'habilla en vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'Tu as mal réagi' ?

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

- Tu as eu une sorte d'hallucination, dit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

- Une quoi ?

- Blaise t'a plaqué contre un mur et t'a hurlé dessus. Tu as perdu tes moyens et tu l'as re ... repoussé, comme tu as repoussé tes agresseurs il y a quelques temps. Puis tu marmonnais des excuses en boucle. Tu t'adressais à Voldemort.

De nouveau, le regard de Drago se fit fuyant.

- Je ne suis pas fou Potter, dit-il.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es atteint de la Maladie de Derwent. Les moldus l'appelle le Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique ou SSPT. Tu en … en as peut-être entendu parler à la télé.

- Mais ça touche les vétérans de guerre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu es à part un vétéran de guerre, torturé par l'ennemi ?

- Toi tu es un vétéran. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas fait la guerre.

- Bien sûr que s ... si. Seulement, la guerre ne se matérialise pas de la même façon pour tout le monde.

Une pensée horrible traversa l'esprit de Drago.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de témoins ?

- Des Médicomages et des Infirmiers, essentiellement. Les Aurors qui t'accompagnaient et Blaise et Ginny. Il … il n'y aura pas de fuite, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Les journaux n'auront pas accès à cette information.

- Je sais ce que les moldus font aux gens qui ont cette … maladie. Ils les enferment. Les Sorciers font pareil, tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je m'y opposerais, si tu ne veux pas être hospitalisé. Néanmoins, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je … je crois que les Aurors feront un rapport qui montera jusqu'au Magenmagot. Il est probable que la Cour t'oblige à consulter un Psychomage.

- Mais je ne suis pas fou !

- Moi non plus. Pour … Pourtant, je consulte un Psychomage depuis la fin de la Guerre. Tout les deux mois environ, maintenant. Quasiment personne ne le sait, et personne ne saura que tu vois quelqu'un.

- Je … je n'en serai pas capable.

- De quoi ? De t'en sortir ? Bien sûr que si. Il suffit que tu te … tu te reposes sur les bonnes personnes. Je crois que Snape ne devrait pas tarder à arriver maintenant.

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Entrèrent Severus Snape et le Médicomage Pye.

- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu Drago, dit son parrain. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Apparemment, je suis devenu fou, dit Drago d'un ton lugubre.

- N'importe quoi, souffla Harry avec exaspération. Ce n'est pas toi qui me clamait exactement le contraire il y a quelques minutes ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, commença le Médicomage, la maladie de Derwent peut-être soigné. Je peux vous faire admettre ici, dans une chambre au calme dès aujourd'hui.

- Non, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

- D'accord, que proposez-vous Monsieur Potter ?

- C'est à Drago de prendre cette décision.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, dit le blond en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer de quoi est-on en train de parler ? Hospitaliser mon filleul ? Pourquoi ?

- Votre filleul est atteint par la maladie de …

- Oui, ça j'ai compris. Stress Post-traumatique, comme disent les moldus. Mais dans le cas de Drago, qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

- Quand je me sens attaqué, je quitte la réalité, et je suis de retour entre les mains du Lord, dit Drago d'une voix faible. Apparemment, je repousse les attaquants grâce à de la Magie accidentelle.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'utilises pas de Magie qu'elle t'a quitté. Et revivre ton traumatisme te fais réagir comme les jeunes enfants, instinctivement. Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment rentrer chez toi, je vais appeler l'Auror Tonks, et nous allons te raccompagner.

- Je peux le faire, dit Harry. Je vais bien d'après les Médicomages. Je peux sortir.

- Vous n'êtes pas en service Potter. Je dirais même plus, vous ne serez pas en service avant un long moment. Donc, je vais appeler l'Auror Tonks. Guérisseur, y a-t-il une cheminée que je puisse utiliser ?

- Bien sûr. Par ici.

Harry commença à rassembler ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Harry ? Chuchota Drago.

- Et bien, je dirais que tu vas rentrer chez toi, demain tu iras travailler au supermarché. Dans quelques jours, quand tu recevras le hibou qui t'annoncera le recouvrement de tes droits sorciers, tu pourras enfin empoigner ta baguette. Tu feras un virement sur ton compte en banque, sûrement une somme astronomique. Tu t'achèteras un nouvel appart', de nouvelles fringues, et tu commenceras à redevenir le Drago Malfoy que tout le monde connaissait, mais chez les moldus.

- Si je ne veux pas redevenir ce Drago Malfoy ?

- C'est ta décision Drago. Ta vie, tes choix. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'avoir le courage de les prendre.

C'est ainsi que cela se passa, ou presque. Drago rentra chez lui. Le soir même, il était de retour à La Dérive, devant un verre de vodka, ou six. Le surlendemain, il reçu deux hiboux. L'un de Harry qui lui annonçait que finalement, les Médicomages ne l'avaient pas laissé sortir et qu'il passerait le voir dès que possible. L'autre du Ministère de la Magie qui lui faisait ses plus plates excuses au nom de la communauté magique, et lui annonçait le recouvrement de ses droits sorciers ainsi que la levée de la Trace judiciaire. La lettre précisait que la seule condition du Magenmagot était que Drago consulte un Psychomage.

Avec des gestes tremblants, Drago ouvrit le tiroir à côté de son lit, et prit entre ses doigts sa baguette magique. Ce fut comme s'il planait après avoir prit de la drogue. Il pouvait sentir la Magie de nouveau circuler dans ses veines, sa baguette crachotait des étincelles argentées. Il sourire, un vrai, s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Et Drago Malfoy disparut.

Quand Harry Potter arriva devant l'appartement trois jours plus tard, il apprit qu'il était à louer. Après une journée de recherche Harry avait appris plusieurs choses. Drago avait posé sa démission au supermarché, liquidé son compte en banque, rendu son appartement et prit avec lui ses maigres possessions. Mais Harry n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace.

Affolé, il prit contact avec Snape. Tout ce que celui-ci dit fut

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter. Je connais mon filleul. Il reviendra.

Drago ne savait pas trop s'il avait trop froid ou trop chaud. L'été arrivait, et le cimetière possédait peu de zones d'ombre. Mais le jeune homme se sentait glacé à l'intérieur. Il avait nettoyé la tombe des immondices qui la recouvraient. Ses parents avaient été des salauds, mais, même les pires connards de la Terre méritaient de reposer en paix, non ?

Drago ne savait plus combien de temps il avait passé à fixer la dalle de granit, gravée sobrement, assit là, par terre. Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour eux. Mais venir ici, leur dire tout de même au revoir, c'était important pour Drago.

Enfin, il se releva, agita un peu les jambes pour faire disparaître les picotements dans ses pieds, attrapa son sac à dos et transplana. Après une semaine de fuite, il se présenta à l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste, et déclara

- Bonjour, je viens pour prendre rendez-vous avec un Psychomage.

Harry ruminait chez lui. Les Médicomages lui avaient collé un arrêt de travail de deux mois. Deux mois ! A ne rien faire, à part … rien. Harry passait sa vie à travailler. Cela lui permettait de vider son esprit. Il n'avait pas de hobby, pas de passion, ses amis travaillaient tous pendant la journée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Les programmes télé en journée étaient tous chiants. Il s'était promené dans son quartier, moldu, s'était assis quelques temps dans un parc, mais c'était ennuyeux aussi comme activité. Il avait fait le ménage, il s'était remis à la cuisine mais après trois jours à ressembler à Molly Weasley, il avait lâché du lest. Maintenant, il envisageait de s'inscrire dans une bibliothèque pour emprunter des livres qu'il n'avait pas déjà lu.

Il poussa un gros soupir, se dit qu'il pouvait mettre un CD. Après avoir mis un best of de Billie Holiday, il se prépara du thé. Puis, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti.

Harry abandonna la préparation de son thé, et alla ouvrir, curieux de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Salut, dit Drago.

Harry resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Drago se tortilla pendant quelques instants, mal à l'aise.

- Sa … Salut, bafouilla Harry. Je … Tu veux entrer ?

Drago fit signe que oui, et Harry s'effaça.

- Je me faisais du thé, tu en veux ? Proposa Harry.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Je suis passé à ton appartement, il y a une semaine quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Tu n'y étais déjà plus.

- Non, j'ai tout plaqué. J'ai eu besoin de me retrouver face à moi-même.

- Je comprends. Du sucre ?

- Non, merci.

- Alors ? Quels sont tes projets dans l'immédiat ?

- Je dirais, trouver un appartement dans les environs de Londres, dans un quartier moldu. Ce sera plus pratique si je dois aller régulièrement à Sainte Mangouste ou dans un cabinet de Londres pour ma thérapie.

- Tu as déjà commencé ?

- Non. J'ai pris rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Juste avant de venir ici.

Harry invita Drago à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un geste.

- Tu peux emménager ici, si tu veux, en attendant de trouver quelque chose. D'autant que tu n'as pas de meubles. Il y a une chambre d'ami que je n'utilise jamais.

- Ce … je … oui, pourquoi pas, hésita Drago.

- Je te fais visiter ?

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils parlèrent peu en définitive. Drago posa son sac à dos dans la chambre d'ami, puis Harry décréta que le blond avait irrémédiablement besoin de nouveaux vêtements et le traîna presque dans la moitié des boutiques moldues de Londres. Drago se surpris à s'amuser pendant cette virée shopping. Ils avaient trouvé chacun leur tenue respective pour le tant attendu mariage de Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini. Harry avait aussi forcé Drago a acheter tous les vêtements qu'il jugeait suffisamment bien sur lui, et Drago avait fini par jeter ses vieilles fringues abîmées.

Deux mois plus tard, Drago habitait toujours chez Harry. Il n'avait jamais cherché d'appartement. La vie à deux était presque une évidence. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, loin de là. Ils étaient presque colocataires, puisque Drago payait une part du loyer et des courses. Ils étaient un peu plus qu'amis. Il arrivait que parfois, Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Drago souriait alors, et tout deux reprenaient leurs occupations. Ils se chamaillaient pour des broutilles, comme le tour de vaisselle, ou le désordre dans le salon, mais dans l'ensemble, leur vie était paisible.

Pas vraiment ce jour là en fait. Harry reprenait son travail, après deux mois d'arrêt. Tonks devait passer le prendre dans quelques minutes et Harry stressait un peu.

- Et si j'ai perdu mes réflexes ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne sois pas stupide Harry. C'est comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas ces choses là.

- Mais quand même, si je ne suis pas efficace ?

- Si pour ta première journée, tu n'es pas à ton maximum, les gens seront compréhensifs. Tu reviens après deux mois d'absence. Arrête de t'en faire, tout ce passera bien. Tu veux retourner travailler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! J'en ai assez de ne rien faire. Je veux retourner sur le terrain, chasser les méchants.

- Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, oui, je sais, le syndrome du héros. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi Harry ?

- Moque-toi. L'Angleterre s'en est bien sortie en deux mois.

- Tu n'es donc pas indispensable. Mais tu es utile. Rappelle-toi ça quand tu arriveras au bureau.

- T'es prêt Harry ? Appela Tonks en sortant de la cheminée. Salut Drago.

- Salut Nymph'.

Les amis de Harry passaient régulièrement le voir, et, au fur et à mesure, Drago s'était laissé apprivoisé par la plupart d'entre eux. Au grand dam de Harry, Severus Snape passait également au moins une fois pas semaine.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, avait-il dit à Drago un jour. Je le respecte. C'est juste … pas mon genre de mec.

Drago avait éclaté de rire. C'était rare, et cela avait aidé Harry à prendre sur lui.

Drago s'était aussi réconcilié avec Blaise et Pansy. Cela avait prit du temps également, mais les trois amis se retrouvaient désormais comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux ou presque. D'ailleurs, les photos du mariage étaient là pour prouver que leur amitié avait tenue bon.

Au final, Drago resta seul dans l'appartement. Il se rendit compte subitement qu'il n'avait pas été seul depuis deux mois. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

La solution lui tomba dessus, et lui fit presque mal. Il devait trouver un travail.

Drago attrapa le journal moldu du jour, et se mit en quête des petites annonces.

Deux semaines plus tard, il commençait son nouveau travail dans une petite librairie de quartier. Sa thérapeute avait été plutôt enthousiaste quand il lui avait annoncé son projet de trouver un emploi. Severus avait dit que c'était une bonne idée. Blaise et Pansy l'avait charrié à grand renfort de 'T'es millionnaire, pourquoi tu travaillerais ?'

Harry avait été plus réservé, mais lui avait accordé son soutien le plus total. Ils avaient écrit ensemble son CV, ses lettres de motivation. Ils avaient travaillé sur les bonnes et mauvaises choses à dire à un entretien d'embauche. Cet entraînement avait fini par payer.

La propriétaire de la librairie était une vieille femme qui ne pouvait plus assumer son commerce toute seule. Elle cherchait quelqu'un l'aider, principalement porter les charges lourdes, les livres pèsent leur poids quand même, et faire le ménage dans la boutique. Le feeling était tout de suite passé avec ce charmant jeune homme blond. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais la propriétaire ne réclamait pas un vendeur, juste un homme à tout faire.

Après six mois depuis son emménagement chez Harry, Drago s'était reconstruit peu à peu. Il ne buvait plus, n'avait plus de flash-back et presque plus de cauchemars. Il était entouré de l'attention sympathique de ses amis et de l'amour discret de Harry.

De temps à autre, un article sur lui était publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais c'était rarement des articles haineux. La communauté magique avait semblé comprendre que le dernier des Malfoy n'était pas réellement un Mangemort et lui avait pardonné.

Cependant, Drago n'avait toujours pas réintégré la société sorcière. Il utilisait peu la magie, et préférait la compagnie des moldus à celle des sorciers. Il était rare de le voir sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il n'était jamais seul. Le seul lieu magique où il était régulièrement aperçu était Sainte Mangouste, où il avait rendez-vous toutes les deux semaines.

- Je suis rentré ! Annonça Harry en sortant de la cheminée. Tu as fait à manger ?

- Non, répondit Drago sans lever le nez de son livre. C'est ton tour.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un livre que m'a conseillé Martha. Ça s'appelle Le Pianiste.

- Oh, tu sais, moi les livres. Une omelette aux pommes de terre et aux champignons ça te va ?

- Parfait.

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent devant la télé, tous deux fatigués par leur journée respective. Drago s'était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Harry et le jeune Auror jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

Doucement, Drago s'assoupit. Il fut réveillé, quelques temps plus tard.

- Drago, un petit effort. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir, mais dans un lit.

- Hmmm, râla Drago sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Il n'est pas question que je te porte.

- T'es plus confortable que mon oreiller.

- Tu peux dormir avec moi alors.

La phrase fit ouvrir brutalement les yeux de Drago. Il se redressa.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- Je … euh …

- Oui ?

- D'accord. Oui, pourquoi pas.

Harry caressa la joue du blond tendrement.

- Vas te préparer. Je t'attends.

En se blottissant contre le dos de Drago, Harry avait dit 'Je t'aime' en s'endormant, faisant battre le cœur de Drago mille fois plus fort.

Cette nuit là, Drago se réveilla plusieurs fois, mais la présence endormie de Harry dans son dos, collé à lui, une main le tenant contre lui, le rassura.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à dormir ensemble. Bizarrement, ce contact intime avec Harry apaisait beaucoup Drago.

'J'étais perdu et Harry m'aide à me retrouver' pensa-t-il.

- Oncle Drago ! Tu nous racontes une histoire ?

Le petit Teddy, tout juste 6 ans, et ses amis regardèrent Drago avec leurs yeux d'enfants battus et le blond ne pu résister.

- D'accord. Allez vous asseoir dans le salon, j'arrive.

- Ouais ! S'écrièrent en cœur la bande de petits monstres.

Le jeune Teddy Lupin-Tonks fêtait ses six ans et la maison était remplie de rires d'enfants et d'adultes. Harry et Drago avaient été invité bien sûr, ainsi que Ron et Hermione et leurs deux enfants, Blaise et Ginny, Pansy, George et leur petite fille. Et une ribambelle d'enfants, des amis d'école de Teddy.

Les enfants avaient très vite adopté Drago. Ils l'avaient même pratiquement séquestré pour avoir le plus d'histoires possible. Il fallait dire que le blond s'était découvert un don de conteur, grâce à son travail auprès de Martha la libraire. Une fois par mois elle organisait désormais des après-midi contes, le week-end. Drago avait son petit succès dans le quartier. Cela lui plaisait et raconter des histoires était devenue une vraie passion. Il s'entraînait souvent sur Harry le soir quand il voulait ne pas perdre la main ou apprendre une nouvelle histoire.

Harry se laissait faire, de bonne grâce.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Concentrez-vous car aujourd'hui nous allons voyager vers un royaume fort, fort lointain...

- Drago, ce n'est pas grave.

Il en aurait pleuré d'angoisse, et les paroles réconfortantes de Harry n'y pouvaient rien.

Après cinq ans sans aucune excitation sexuelle, Drago avait une érection. Il ne l'avait même pas voulu. Il ne se sentait pas excité, juste incroyablement anxieux.

- Vas prendre une douche froide si ça t'affole tant que ça, offrit Harry.

Le blond se précipita dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard il rejoignit Harry sur le canapé, où il s'assit en tailleur en évitant soigneusement le regard de son compagnon.

- Une érection matinale est normale chez la plupart des hommes, se moqua doucement Harry.

- Pas chez moi, décréta Drago.

- Dray, cela prouve que ton esprit est moins malade et que ton corps reprend parfois le dessus. Je trouve que c'est un progrès.

- Pas pour moi.

- Ne sois pas si négatif. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir gêné par une érection matinale normale. Si cela t'ennuie à ce point, la prochaine fois, je ferais semblant de ne pas voir et tu iras prendre une douche. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il est plus de onze heure. On se fait un brunch ?

Drago sourit. Harry savait quand il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur les choses et il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Prends les commandes Dray. Dis-moi quoi faire.

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien du désir qui avait peu à peu enflammé le corps de Drago. Et l'angoisse menaçait de doucher cette excitation. Ses gestes étaient devenus tremblants, nerveux. Soudain, alors qu'une des caresses de Harry était devenue trop intime, il s'était écarté violemment de son compagnon. Mais le désir était toujours là. Harry avait alors changé de tactique.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance Drago, avait-il dit. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Drago s'était alors rapproché. Il avait déshabillé Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit nu. Ils s'étaient embrassés, longuement, mais Drago avait refusé de retirer ses vêtements. Il avait dévoré des yeux le corps de Harry, puis il avait dit

- Je n'y arriverais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, avait répondu son compagnon. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu parviennes à briser tout tes tabous en une seule fois. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Prends la place du dominant, proposa Harry.

- Mais, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

Malgré les nombreux petits progrès fait dans le domaine sexuel et amoureux de leur couple, Drago était encore très mal à l'aise avec sa propre nudité. Ce soir-là, Harry avait réussi à lui faire enlever tous ses vêtements. En lui proposant d'inverser les positions qui avaient été prises naturellement plus de six ans auparavant, Harry se mettait sur un pied d'égalité avec Drago. Pour eux deux cela allait être une première fois renouvelée.

- Tout ira bien, promit Harry. J'ai confiance en toi.

Avec mille précautions et beaucoup de tendresse, les deux amants se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent, se réconfortèrent, se préparèrent à ce qui allait suivre. Drago avait enfouis déjà trois doigts en Harry sans lâcher son regard des yeux une seule seconde. Drago avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis Harry gémit

- S'il te plaît Drago.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Drago se présenta à l'entrée de Harry, et s'enfonça doucement. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Drago s'arrêta. Au signal de son amant, il continua sa progression, lentement, et commença un mouvement de va et viens. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps, alors il saisit la hampe de son compagnon et le masturba en cadence. Quand Drago jouit, sa main se contracta un peu plus sur la verge qu'elle tenait, et Harry le suivit quelques secondes après.

Sans un mot, Drago se retira et se précipita dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche.

Encore allongé sur le lit, dans la même position, Harry soupira de félicité et de frustration mêlées. Si c'était un grand pas en avant, ce n'était quand même pas gagné.

Il s'avéra qu'en fait, si Drago aimait donner du plaisir à son compagnon, il ressentait une grande angoisse vis-à-vis de sa propre jouissance. Il avait toujours l'impression que l'orgasme lui était interdit et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'atteindre.

Harry se montrait très patient avec cet aspect de leur vie commune. Il l'était beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait des tâches ménagères. Néanmoins, ils étaient un couple paisible et stable.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais des enfants ? Demanda Harry un jour alors que Drago et lui étaient enlacés sur le canapé.

- Des enfants ?

- Pas tout de suite, hein. Dans quelques années peut-être. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà du mal à prendre soin de moi-même, alors d'un enfant.

- Ne te sous-estime pas, Dray. Tu t'occupes très bien de toi-même. Tu n'as plus de comportement auto-destructeur, tu n'as presque plus de cauchemars, ni de flash-back. Tu es presque normal. Aussi normal qu'un Malfoy peut l'être.

La remarque sarcastique arracha un sourire à Drago.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Une fille et un garçon qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ce serait parfait.

- Les enfants ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vous allez être en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express !

La voix de Drago résonna dans la maison, tout de suite suivie de cris affolés.

- On arrive Papa ! Lança une voix de petite fille.

Victoria entrait en première année à Poudlard et était excitée comme une puce. Son grand frère, Albert, entrait en troisième année et tentait de paraître plus blasé, mais sans succès.

- Daddy vous attends pour mettre vos bagages dans la voiture. Allez ! Rouspéta Drago.

- Dépêche-toi de mettre tes chaussures Princesse Sissi, grogna Albert en attendant sa sœur.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Victoria portait comme second prénom Lily, et comme troisième prénom Cissy. Albert portait lui les prénom James et Lucien. Une manière pour Drago de faire la paix avec le souvenir de ses parents, tout en donnant à ses enfants des prénoms qui soient les leurs.

Les bagages furent chargés et la petite famille monta en voiture. Sur le Quai 9 ¾, les deux pères se perdirent en recommandations. Ils restèrent à regarder le train s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible.

Puis, ils rentrèrent chez eux, main dans la main.

- Ils vont me manquer, soupira Harry.

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand ils vont revenir à Noël et mettre un chantier impossible, monsieur le maniaque.

- Eh ! Protesta Harry. C'est la faute à mes traumatismes d'enfance. Et puis arrête de m'embêter avec ça. Je suis sûr de retrouver tes affaires traînant dans le salon en rentrant.

- Je connais un moyen efficace de te faire oublier le ménage, dit Drago.

- Hum, continue beau blond tu m'intéresses.

Drago eut un sourire coquin et entraîna Harry avec lui jusqu'à leur chambre.

Le blond ne prenait que peu d'initiatives dans leur couple, aussi Harry était content à chaque fois que son compagnon osait. Chaque pas ensemble était un pas vers la guérison totale.

Ils étaient heureux tous les quatre. Heureux d'être là, heureux d'être ensemble.


End file.
